This invention relates to coin-operated liquid dispensing apparatus for delivering discrete quantities of liquid, such as suntan oil or lotion, to individual users, through an atomizing nozzle.
Prior art apparatus, such as those of Ingham, U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,039, Iozzio, U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,149, and Zsoldos, U.S. Pat. No. 1,639,679, use time-controlled dispensing systems which have no mechanism for dispensing a discrete, measured amount of the liquid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple apparatus for dispensing liquids, such as suntan oil or lotion, in which a discrete, measured quantity of liquid is dispensed to the user by means of a coin-controlled timing mechanism, the discrete quantity of liquid being measured by means of air operated control valves and adjustable needle values.